Why do I love you?
by Inuyashasesshy4eva
Summary: Inuyasha has upset Kagome she leaves him and eventually ends up in the arms of Lord Sesshoumaru.


**Summery: Inuyasha has upset Kagome she leaves him and eventually ends up in the arms of Lord Sesshoumaru.**

**Why do I ****love you?**

Kagome, Sango and Miroku were once again watching Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha fighting, they had been fighting for around twenty minutes so Kagome thought it was time they stopped. "Inuyasha… SIT BOY" Inuyasha fell to the ground and was stuck. Sesshoumaru gave an evil smirk and put his sword away. "I win this round Inuyasha"

Sesshoumaru made his way in Kagome direction. He stopped in front of her, leaned down to her ear and whispered…

"Why do you stay with a worthless half-breed that always breaks your heart? Heed my warning you shall be heart broken later this evening" Kagome's eyes widened and Sesshoumaru continued making his way into the forest. Inuyasha finally rose from the ground, he ran to Kagome to see if she was ok.

"Kagome are you ok? What did he say?"

"I'm fine and he said that if umm… if I try to interfere again he will make me pay"

"Feh, like he could do any harm" Kagome sighed in relief at the fact her lie worked.

As they walked in the forest they saw a soul collector and Kikyo so they stopped and armed themselves just in case. Inuyasha didn't bother instead he ran to Kikyo and embraced her.

"Oh Kikyo I've missed you so much"

"I've missed you too my love" When he kissed her Kagome felt her heart rip into shreds. Kikyo saw the expression on Kagome's face and deepened the kiss more. Kagome started to back away and then ran as fast as she could through the forest, she could hear Sango and Miroku calling to her but she didn't care. She has had enough. She stopped and thought at what Sesshoumaru whispered to her earlier then she thought 'why would he care about me and how did he know? Maybe he saw or smelt that dead bitch in the area.'

Flashes of Inuyasha and Kikyo came back to mind and she started to run again.

Elsewhere Sesshoumaru, Rin, Jaken and AhUn were making their way back to the Western lands and Sesshoumaru stopped. He could Kagome and her tears, his prediction came true.

"Eww what's that smell? It smells like Inuyasha's wench."

"Lord Sesshoumaru is he on about Kagome"

"Hmm"

Suddenly Kagome came through the trees, tripped and landed on Sesshoumaru. Jaken's face fell he thought that was it for Inuyasha's wench. She lifted her head slowly to find beautiful golden eyes staring at her; she jumped back and slightly bowed…

"Gomen Lord Sesshoumaru"

"I assume my prediction was right" Kagome nodded. "Jaken take Rin into that field over there while I discuss matters with Kagome"

"But Milord…" Jaken was stopped by a death glare so he grabbed Rin's hand and took her into the field to set up camp.

"AhUn go find some firewood" The dragon like beast nodded and flew off.

Kagome was frightened being alone with Sesshoumaru; he smelt this and thought he would tease her a bit. He took her wrist and took her deeper into the forest. When they stopped Sesshoumaru turned to face her, he let go of her wrist and wiped away her tears.

"Lord Sesshoumaru how did you know I would be heart broken tonight?"

"The dead miko was in the area and it was obvious that Inuyasha would go after her"

"Why did you bother to tell me?"

"Nobody deserves to be betrayed"

"I see arigato"

"What are you planning to do now?"

"Well I'm not going to go back to him that's for sure. All I need is Naraku's shards and the Shikon jewel will be complete, I will do my best and face Naraku"

"On your own"

"Hai"

"Instead how about you travel with me? You could school Rin for me and teach her things that are not suitable for me or that green little imp to teach"

"Really arigato Lord Sesshoumaru" She hugged him; they were both shocked at her actions and she quickly pulled away"

"Gomen"

"Come let's return"

When they returned to camp Rin was picking flowers and Jaken was lighting a fire with the wood AhUn had just returned with.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, Lady Kagome you're back" Rin ran to them

"Hi Rin"

"Rin Kagome is travelling with us for now on, she will be schooling you"

"Yay"

Rin ran to Kagome and hugged her, Jaken's mouth dropped open. The next day Sesshoumaru, Kagome and the rest continued the journey to the Western lands.

"Lord Sesshoumaru. Where are we going?"

"To my palace in the Western lands"

"A real palace wow this is going to be great"

Back with Inuyasha and the gang Kikyo had left and they were in search of Kagome. Sango glared at Inuyasha angrily.

"This is your entire fault Inuyasha you know Kagome loves you but you still had to kiss Kikyo"

"Feh she had to learn sooner or later that I love Kikyo more"

"Yea but you didn't have to kiss that clay pot right in front of Kagome"

"Oh just leave it, what's done is done"

As they continued their journey Koga showed up. "Hey mutt face wears my woman?"

"Shut up you mangy wolf"

"Don't tell me she's been kidnapped"

"No she ran away from me"

"You lost her? If she's dead you will pay with your life" And then Koga ran off in search of Kagome.

Meanwhile Sesshoumaru and the gang had just arrived at his castle. It was white with towers and pink cherry blossom vines trailing up them. It had a big oak door that was fit for any youkai to walk through and gargoyles sticking out of the palace itself.

"Wow Sesshoumaru, it's so beautiful. It's fit for a king"

"Oi wench its 'Lord' Sesshoumaru to you" Jaken corrected.

"Jaken leave her be, she far more superior than you"

"But milord she's a stinking human"

"Jaken if you insult her further you will lose your life"

"Hai milord"

"And for now on you shall address her as lady Kagome like Rin does"

"Hai"

When they entered the palace the servants and guards bowed to the Lord. Sesshoumaru told the servants and guards about whom Kagome was and they had to respect her like they respected him.

Sesshoumaru took Kagome upstairs while Rin, Jaken and AhUn went to the garden. He led Kagome to a door.

"This shall be your room, it is between my and Rin's room for your own safety"

"Safety"

"Just in case one of my guards gets the idea they can share a bed with you"

"Oh I see arigato"

He opened the door and they stepped in closing the door behind them. The walls were cream with a matching cream carpet. She had a bed on one side of the room with silver bedding and on the other she had a desk in one corner and a walk through wardrobe in the other.

"Wow the bedroom is so beautiful"

"And it's all yours"

Kagome turned to him and bowed. "Arigato Lord Sesshoumaru"

Sesshoumaru stepped forward and was intimately close to Kagome. He lifted her face with his one hand to his face and with the other hand he put a piece of her raven black hair behind her ear. He then bent close to her and whispered…

"Kagome there is no need to bow to me and don't address my name like that; just call me Sesshoumaru"

"Why"

"I see you as my equal"

"Sesshoumaru…"

"Shhh" He pecked her on the cheek and was about to leave the room until he heard Kagome crying. "What is it?"

"You're genuine male Sesshoumaru. You don't see me as a copy or a play toy you see me as a person; all the other males I've met either want to drag me into bed or hurt me. But you are the first male who sees me for who I am and I thank you for that"

"Then why are you crying?"

"These are tears of happiness not sadness"

Sesshoumaru walked towards and hugged her, trying to stop her crying. When she stopped Sesshoumaru released her and there was a knock at the door. It was one of he servants Yuri.

"Milord this kimono is for Lady Kagome"

"Arigato Yuri you are excused" Then the girl got up and left.

"Here I had this made for you earlier. You must be hungry, dinner is served very soon so if I was you I would bathe and get dressed"

"Arigato… Sesshoumaru"

"Hmm, I shall leave you to get ready" Before Sesshoumaru left Kagome ran up to him and gave him a peck on the cheek. "That's my way of saying thank you to you for now on"

"I think I shall enjoy that" He said playfully and then he left.

Kagome then grabbed a robe and headed toward the hot springs. As she bathed she began to think 'was Sesshoumaru flirting with me earlier? And was I flirting with him? I think I'm starting to fall for him' she finished bathing herself and returned to her room to get ready for dinner.

When she put on her kimono she fell in love with straight away; the whole kimono was different shades of silver on each cloth **(A/N: If you have seen memoirs of a Geisha you will know what I'm on about.) **She twirled around in it for a few seconds until there was a knock at the door.

"Come in"

Jaken then walked in "Dinner is served 'Lady Kagome'"

"Alright"

"Follow me to the dining room since you are too dumb to know yourself"

"Keep it up toad and you will have an early death just like Sesshoumaru said"

"It's Lord-"

"No it isn't I have permission to call him that"

Jaken mumbled threats under his breath and they arrived at the dining room. When she walked in she was grateful that there were only servants, Rin and Sesshoumaru.

"Hello sorry if I'm late I had to put an imp in place"

"No lady Kagome you're not late" Rin giggled.

When they sat at the table Sesshoumaru sat at the top, Kagome sat beside him and Rin sat opposite Kagome. After they finished dinner desert was served and all Kagome and Rin could do was gossip, but as soon as Rin found out she had ice cream she was quiet and ate it. Kagome leaned to Sesshoumaru and whispered…

"I assume you give her ice cream to shut her up"

"Hai it was supposed to work on you too"

"Gomen I can't be taken in with something like that"

"Really"

"Hai and anyway I know why Rin is so hyper all the time now"

"Why is that?"

"You feed her too much sugar"

"As long as she's quiet for at least 5 minutes a day we can all survive"

"How would you keep me quiet then?"

"I don't think it's appropriate for me to answer that question while Rin is in the room" Kagome blushed at his answer and then snapped back when Rin started to talk again.

"Arigato for my dinner and desert. Lord Sesshoumaru can I go get ready for bed"

"Hai I'll be up in a minute"

"And Lady Kagome"

"Yes Rin I'll be up as well"

"Yay" Then Rin ran off.

Sesshoumaru and Kagome finished eating and entered the garden. It had a large water fountain in the middle, a bench on each side and a lake with a shrine in the middle.

"Wow it's beautiful"

"That's all you have said today"

"Well words cannot describe this glamorous palace"

"Hmm"

"Hey, how do you get to that shrine?"

"There are stepping stones the there"

"Where I can't see them"

Sesshoumaru placed one hand on her shoulder and the other on her wrist; then he pointed in the direction of the stones. As all of this was going on Kagome's heart skipped a beat. When he was finished he released her, they both felt a little disappointed.

"Come on Kagome, I think Rin is ready for bed"

"Hai"

When they got to Rin's room she was as hyper as always; she was jumping on the bed giggling like there was no tomorrow.

"Rin go to bed" Rin then stopped and looked towards her Lord smiling

"Hai Lord Sesshoumaru"

"Goodnight Rin" Kagome said and kissed little Rin on the forehead.

"Goodnight"

"Goodnight Lord Sesshoumaru, Goodnight Lady Kagome" Rin said before she drifted off to sleep.

They closed the door and went to Kagome's room.

"Goodnight Sesshoumaru"

"Goodnight Kagome" Sesshoumaru then bent down and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

"What was that for?"

"That's my way of saying goodnight"

"Well I will look forward to night for now on"

It was around 5:00am in the morning and Kagome was woken by shouting.

"Huh those sound like Inuyasha and Koga" She put on a dressing gown and walked to the banister. She saw Koga and Inuyasha being held back by Sesshoumaru's guards.

"We know Kagome's here, let us free so we can get her. We are her friends" Inuyasha shouted.

"Yea and she's my woman" Koga added.

"Be patient Lord Sesshoumaru will be down soon"

Kagome felt someone grab her wrist and pull her back.

"Sesshoumaru"

"Do you want to return to them?"

"Iie please let me stay"

"Why does that wolf think you're his?"

"He's a bit wrong in the head"

"Hmm, come with me to see them. They won't believe me if I say that you choose to stay"

"Ok but on one condition"

"Yes"

"Promise to protect me"

"I promise"

Kagome then followed Sesshoumaru down stairs. Kagome was told to stay by Sesshoumaru's main guard and best friend Monomaru while he stood in front of them.

"What do you want Inuyasha?"

"I want what belongs to me"

"I don't think Kagome is an item she's a person"

"Well what do you know? She's my wench and I want her back. She will become a good beating toy"

"Hey don't insult my best friend Inuyasha" Miroku and Sango shouted.

"Yea, don't disrespect my woman" Koga added.

"I do whatever I wish; it's not like I love her"

"Why do you lie to yourself?" Sesshoumaru asked "I can smell that you love her"

Everyone gasped and turned to Kagome who was in shock herself.

"I…I don't I love Kikyo"

"You love them both that's why you looked for her and that's why you're here"

"Ok I admit it, I do love you Kagome but I don't which one I love more"

"Kagome is living Inuyasha that clay pot is dead" Sango snapped.

"Kagome… I love you be mine?"

Kagome looked towards Inuyasha and then Sesshoumaru. "Never"

"What did you say?"

"I could never go back to you; how dare you ask me that. Who do you think you are?" Kagome then turned to look at Inuyasha again.

"Kagome I thought you were in love with me"

"I was but now I…"

"Wait do you love someone else?"

"I think I do"

"It's not that wolf, is it?"

"Iie"

"Then tell me"

"You have no right to know"

"Why you…"

"Inuyasha, Kagome's happy here leave her be and let's go"

"No she's coming with us"

"Iie I'm not"

"Well what are you going to do about it you can't win a fight against me"

"Perhaps but I can do this"

"What"

"Guards May you throw him out of here" They turned to Monomaru.

"Do as she says"

"No I'll deal with him" Sesshoumaru commanded and the guards left. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru started to fight Kagome thought it was way too early in the morning for this she grabbed a chair, sat and watched. Soon the fight was over and Sesshoumaru had Inuyasha by the throat.

"Now get out" He then flung Inuyasha out the door and put a protection barrier up for Kagome, to keep Inuyasha out of the castle.

Sango, Miroku and Koga said their farewells to Kagome and left after Inuyasha. Kagome then cuddled into to the chair when Sesshoumaru walked in.

"What are you doing?"

"It's way too early for me to get up"

"And what time do you get up"

"8:00am and that's after the sun actually rises" She replied pointing at the darkness out the window.

"Well go to bed then"

"I'm too tired to move"

Sesshoumaru walked over to Kagome and picked her up bridal style. Kagome blushed and said "What are you doing"

"Carrying you to bed"

"Oh…" Kagome went even redder. When he got to her room he put her in the bed and pulled the covers over her. He then kissed her on the head.

"Pleasant dreams Kagome"

"Arigato"

"If you want I will come wake you at 8:00am."

"Oh are you sure?"

"Hai"

"Ok then see you at 8am" Sesshoumaru nodded and closed the door.

'Why is he so nice to me? Does he know I love him hang on how does he know I love him if I don't know if I love him? Ow my head hurts. Come I can't love him I've only known him for one day well properly anyway' Kagome thought. She then snuggled into bed and fell asleep.

It was now 8am and Sesshoumaru came to wake Kagome. She was having a bad dream and when he finally managed to wake her she shot up and accidentally smacked her lips with his. She quickly moved back and bowed.

"Gomen Sesshoumaru"

He quickly grabbed her chin and pulled her into another kiss. First she struggled but eventually gave in, she let out a moan and he let her go. They stared at each other for a second until Kagome smiled.

"Was that how you wake people"

"Iie that's how I say good morning to beautiful females"

Kagome blushed. "And how many beautiful females have you said good morning to?"

"Only you" He then pulled her in for another kiss. When he let her go they stared at each other again.

"And what was that for?"

"You're smart figure it out" He then left.

Kagome knew what he meant and jumped for joy, and then Yuri knocked the door.

"My Lady an another new Kimono off lord Sesshoumaru"

"Oh, arigato"

"He told me to tell you breakfast will be served soon"

"Could you tell him I'll be down soon please?"

"Of course Milady" Then she left.

Kagome changed into her kimono. It was baby blue with a dark blue crescent moon on the skirt part, it revealed her stomach and a part of her back and the sleeves rested below her shoulders. She also had a dark blue choker with a little silver crescent moon dangling underneath it and silver crescent moon earrings. Her boots were dark blue that reached her kneecaps but they couldn't be seen because the skirt was so long.

When she reached the dining room she sat where she sat last time along with Rin and Sesshoumaru and ate her breakfast. When she finished her breakfast she went to the living room window; she saw Inuyasha trying to get past Sesshoumaru's barrier. Sesshoumaru walked up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders while he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"He's crazy about you"

"I know but I'm in love with somone else"

"Who"

"You're smart figure it out" Kagome mimicked.

"I think I know. Has he kissed you?"

"More than once, he likes to give me a goodnight kiss"

"Why don't you tell him how you feel?"

"Because I don't think he feels the same way"

"Well I think you're wrong there"

"Really prove it" Sesshoumaru span her to him and kissed her passionately.

"Is that proof enough"

"Iie I need to hear the words"

"Hmm I love you?"

"Hai"

"I love you Kagome"

"Are you just saying that?"

"Nope I do love you"

"But we have only known each other properly a day"

"Well I would call that love at first sight"

"Oh Sesshoumaru… I love you too"

Kagome wrapped her arms around him and kissed him romantically, suddenly Jaken walked in.

"MILORD"

Sesshoumaru released and turned in Jaken's direction. "What"

"Milord why were you kissing her"

"Kagome is my mate from now on"

"But milord she is human, she will die long before you"

"I can change that. Now leave while I speak with my mate"

"Yes milord"

Sesshoumaru turned to Kagome and wrapped his hands around her waist.

"What do you mean you can change my life span?"

"Well if I mark you, you will live as long as me"

"Then mark me" Sesshoumaru bent down and whispered "This may hurt a bit" Then he bit into her. After a few minutes he brought his head back up.

"Now we are mates officially"

"I like" Kagome commented.

Sesshoumaru kissed her and they walked off to tell Rin. Later that night Kagome stared out the window once again to see Inuyasha still trying. "He just doesn't give up" She then turned to see Sesshoumaru head towards the door.

"Where you off"

"For a walk; do you want to come?"

"Yea"

Kagome then grabbed a shawl that matched her kimono and grabbed Sesshoumaru's hand, and then they opened the door.

Inuyasha jumped back and armed himself. "Are you coming back to me Kagome?"

"Why would I leave if I have already got a mate?"

"Who"

"Your brother"

"You chose him over me?"

"I would any day"

"What?!"

"Congratulations Kagome" Sango shouted as she hugged her friend. Miroku attempted but backed away when he saw Sesshoumaru give him a death glare.

"Arigato Sango"

"Hey this makes you Lady of the Western lands"

"Yea I suppose. I thought you would be angry with me"

"Of course not I totally approve. Inuyasha would have just made your life hell; I also have some news I learnt"

"What about"

"Well when you're training to be a demon slayer you have to know everything; so I found out that if a full demon and a miko have a child it will be a full demon."

"How"

"I'm not exactly sure; I think because of the power you both possess they are both incredibly strong"

"Thanks for the news Sango but I have to go now. I'll see you and Miroku tomorrow bye" Then Kagome caught Sesshoumaru's hand and walked into the forest.

As they walked into the nearest forest Kagome couldn't stop talking Sesshoumaru could have gone death. Sesshoumaru grabbed her and threw her on the floor Kagome looked up at him angrily.

"What was that for?"

"You wouldn't shut up"

"You could have asked me"

"I suppose but there would be no fun in that"

"…"

Sesshoumaru tried to help her up but she pulled him down on top of her instead…

"Well this is comfortable isn't it Sesshoumaru"

"Indeed it is"

Kagome kissed Sesshoumaru passionately and pulled him closer to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. After a few minutes Kagome moaned and Sesshoumaru released her wanting her to want more.

"Why did you stop?"

"If you want me then come and get me" He ran further into the woods and Kagome followed willingly. Kagome carried on running and noticed she lost Sesshoumaru; she stopped by a tree and Sesshoumaru jumped out and pulled her down to the floor with him"

"You scared me"

"I know why you think I did it"

"You're evil"

"Thanks for the compliment"

"Anytime" A few minutes after they got up and made their way back to the palace.

When they arrived Inuyasha came charging at Sesshoumaru; he unsheathed his Tokijin and fought Inuyasha. Kagome went besides Sango and Miroku.

"Why does Inuyasha still come for me?"

"Well Lady Kagome it is a fact that Inuyasha loves you and a man will stop at nothing to get the girl of his dreams" Miroku explained trying to sound smart.

"So you try to get Sango be groping her?"

"No I love Sango but I like to tease her"

"Okay…" Kagome said disturbed "Oh I've had enough of this INUYASHA SIT BOY" Then Inuyasha fell and got intimate with the floor.

"My Inuyasha you do have a thing for dirt" Sesshoumaru smirked

"What's that suppose to mean"

"Well you love that miko who smells of grave yard soil"

"Hey"

"What happened to her Inuyasha? When did you suddenly realize you love 'my' mate?"

"Kikyo… is dead but I still love her and I have always loved Kagome. I want them both"

"You never showed it"

"Shut up Sesshoumaru she most probably came to you because she thought she could make me jealous by sleeping with you"

"SIT" Kagome screamed.

"Really Inuyasha, Kagome hasn't slept with me yet"

"What, Kagome did you feel guilty"

"For whom you, no we have only got together officially today"

"Huh"

"Come on Kagome let's leave Inuyasha alone with the dirt"

"Yes I like that idea; I'll see you two soon. Bye Sango bye Miroku."

"Bye Kagome" They both replied.

When Inuyasha finally got up from the ground he saw Sesshoumaru and Kagome kissing passionately by the door, he felt as if his heart had split in two. Sango and Miroku looked in awe until he groped her.

"MIROKU YOU PERVERT"

Sesshoumaru and Kagome released each other when they heard Sango scream. Kagome shook her head and grabbed Sesshoumaru's shirt.

"Kagome my love you should at least wait until night"

"Well what time is it now?"

"Only 3:00pm in the afternoon"

"Hmm, well we can get some privacy at the shrine in the garden. What is it anyway?"

"Just a little place where I can be alone and think"

"Well come on then" Kagome dragged him into the house and was on the way to the garden until Rin stopped them.

"Hi Lady Kagome, hi Lord Sesshoumaru."

"Hi sweetie how have you been"

"I think I've been naughty"

"What do you mean you think?"

"Well me and master Jaken were playing dress up and he slapped me saying that he doesn't like me or my games; and he said that Lord Sesshoumaru doesn't like me and you so we should both leave"

"Oh Rin don't listen to that little imp; where did he slap you?"

"On her face" Sesshoumaru said. He bent down and held Rin's face. "What did he hit you with Rin?"

"That stick thing he carries around." She began to cry. "Lord Sesshoumaru do you really hate me?"

"Rin if I hated you, you wouldn't be here and I wouldn't of let you travel with me" He calmed her down by picking her up and embracing her softly.

"Arigato Lord Sesshoumaru"

"Now where is Jaken?"

"In the garden"

"Ok, now Rin go and play in your room while me and Kagome go and speak with Jaken"

"You're not going to just speak with him are you Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"No I'm not Rin. But I don't want you knowing what's going to happen"

"Ok bye"

Sesshoumaru and Kagome entered the garden and saw Jaken sitting there singing '_I'm child free la la la lord Sesshoumaru will never know so I'm death free yay me'_ Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru and laughed.

"He totally sucks at singing" She giggled.

"Jaken come here"

"Yes Lord Sesshoumaru" Instead of answering Sesshoumaru beat the hell into Jaken.

"Don't you ever harm nor threaten Rin again"

"y-yes milord" They soon left and entered the living room.

Kagome pushed Sesshoumaru on a chair and kissed him lovingly; he returned the favour by pulling her down onto the chair with him.

"I thought you said it was too early for this"

"Never"

Rin came running down stairs to see Sesshoumaru sitting on the chair and Kagome sitting on top of him kissing.

"Eww" Kagome stopped what she was doing and looked at Rin. "Umm what are you doing?"

"You're a bit young to know Rin"

"Is that how you make babies?" Sesshoumaru and Kagome looked at each other seeking for an answer. Luckily Sesshoumaru came up with one…

"Rin why do you think this is how you make babies?"

"Because master Jaken told that you do something like that but you have to be naked and make funny noises."

"Rin we are not doing that… this is how grown up show they love each other" Kagome explained.

"I see what you were doing; you were doing kissy face"

"Umm"

"Eww I'm going to have dinner before this gets out of hand" Rin ran off and they both laughed.

"It's time for dinner Kagome"

"Well I better go up stairs and change before this gets out of hand Lord Sesshoumaru" Kagome teased. He kissed her on the lips, took her off his lap and went in the dining room. Kagome shot upstairs and got changed.

When she came down she sat in her seat and ate her dinner; it was quiet until Rin finished her dinner. "Yay I'm done now it's time for desert" "Rin" "Oh gomen, please"

Her desert came and she was quiet again. Once she finished she looked to Kagome…

"Lady Kagome will you read me a bed time story tonight please?"

"Umm" She looked to Sesshoumaru who had a devilish look and turned back to Rin "How about I sing you a song instead"

"A hip hop one?"

"A hip hop one"

"Ok I'm going to get ready see you soon"

As Rin got ready Sesshoumaru and Kagome went in the garden. "Awe the stars are lovely tonight"

"Not as lovely as you"

"Awe Sesshoumaru" He kissed her until they heard Rin screaming that she was ready, so they made their way to her room.

Rin was already on her bed waiting; Sesshoumaru and Kagome sat beside her and she cuddled Sesshoumaru's arm. "Are you ready Rin" "Yea" Well lie on your pillow and I will sing" Rin did what she was instructed and waited for Kagome to sing…

_I'm as mild and as meek as a mouse_

_When I hear a command I obey_

_But I know there's a spot in my house_

_Where no one can stand in my way_

_In my own little corner in my own little chair _

_I can be whatever I want to be_

_On the wings of my statue_

_I can fly any where and the world will open their arms to me_

_I'm a young Egyptian princess or a milk made_

_I'm the greatest pre Madonna in my land_

_I'm an heiress who has always had her silk made_

_My own little flock grows in Japan_

_I'm a girl who goes mad for love and games _

_While I play in a cool and confident kind of air_

_Just as long as I stay in my own little corner _

_All alone in my own little chair_

_I can whatever I want to be_

_I'm a thief in Cotcarder _

_I'm a queen in Perue_

_I'm a mermaid dancing along the sea_

_I'm a huntress on an African Safari _

_It's a dangerous type of swarming yet its fun_

_In the night I set of to meet my quarry_

_And I find I forgot to bring my gun_

_I am lost in the jungle all alone and unarmed_

_When I meet a lioness in her lair_

_Then I'm glad to be back in my own little corner_

_All alone in my own little chair_

When she finished Rin was fast asleep and hugging Sesshoumaru's arm. Kagome kissed her on the forehead as did Sesshoumaru and they left. It was now 11:00pm they were about to snuggle up and get intimate when they heard a knock at the door.

"Come in" Sesshoumaru commanded then Rin came running in.

"Lord Sesshoumaru I had a bad dream" He sat up and put Rin on his lap.

"What about"

"I dreamt that you and Kagome were killed and I was left without parents again" She then began to cry.

"Rin me and Kagome aren't going anywhere"

"Ok, Can I sleep with you tonight please?"

"Just this once"

"Arigato Otou-san I'm mean Lord Sesshoumaru."

"Rin you can me Otou-san if you wish"

"Really"

"And you can call my Okaa-san" Kagome added.

"Arigato" Rin snuggled up to her new parents and they all drifted off to sleep.

In the morning they were woken to a bang and a woman shouting; Kagome was confused, Rin could recognize the voice and Sesshoumaru knew exactly who was there.

"I'm being punished" Sesshoumaru stated.

"Why love"

"Parents"

"Huh Inuyasha said you're father was dead"

"Because he thinks it's wrong to have a father because he's not stronger than him"

"I see"

"Inuyasha's mother 'is' dead but mine is still very much alive"

"Is that good or bad?"

"My mother's fine it's my father who is the problem"

"Why"

"He thinks he's funny"

"Oh"

"Come on let's get changed"

"Rin off you go now"

"Hai"

Once Sesshoumaru, Rin and Kagome were changed they went down stairs to confront Sesshoumaru's parents. Sesshoumaru's father saw his son and embraced him before Sesshoumaru had a chance of running.

"I've missed you my son"

"I haven't" Sesshoumaru struggled out of his father's embrace and his father laughed.

"Hi son" His mother simply waved; she knew Sesshoumaru wouldn't appreciate a hug off his parents.

"Hi"

His father put his arm around Sesshoumaru's shoulder and saw Kagome. "So my son, who is that beautiful women over there?"

He removed his father's arm "My mate Kagome"

"You finally got a mate that's so cool man"

"Love stop trying to act hip again" Sesshoumaru mother said, she walked over to Kagome and grabbed her hand.

"Hello there Kagome my name is Jen; I guess you already know I'm Sesshoumaru's mother"

"Yes Milady" Kagome bowed

"Please there is no need for that you are part of the family now"

"Hai"

"That dopey man I call husband next to Sesshoumaru is called Inutaisho and as you can see he is Sesshoumaru's father. I don't know what I saw in him"

Inutaisho walked to Kagome and kissed her hand. "So you're going to be my daughter in-law; tell me how you fell for my son"

"Umm"

"Inutaisho leave her be that is her own personal matter"

"Alright, so you know Kagome you can call me by my name"

"Hai"

"Sesshoumaru why is you're favourite brother outside the castle" Sesshoumaru growled at his father's answer. "Ok take a chill I was only joking; but seriously…"

"You don't know what that word means father" Sesshoumaru said

"Ooh the kid has got a funny bone in him"

"I'll rip yours out now"

"Inutaisho stop being so childish and ask him your question"

"Alright 'mum', why is your brother outside?"

"My 'half' brother is outside because he loves my mate and wants her back"

"Well you can't really blame him she's gorgeous"

"Father Stop hitting on my mate; you're way too old for her" Jen laughed at her son's comment

"Am I Bothered?"

"Yea you are"

"No I'm though. Look at my face, does it look bothered?"

"Yea bu-"

"Face bothered face bothered-" Before he could finish Jen slapped his head. "Behave"

"Ok"

"Okaa-san where's my brother"

"Bankotsu was just behind me… oh look he's outside chatting up that demon slayer"

"That's my sister"

"I thought I could see the resemblance"

"She's hot too" Sesshoumaru and Jen slapped Inutaisho across the head. Kagome and Rin laughed.

"Sesshoumaru I never knew Bankotsu is your brother"

"Yes he's a flirt; how do you know him"

"He and Inuyasha are enemies and he always flirts with Sango like Koga does with me."

"You better go save your sister" Jen pointed to the window to see Bankotsu kiss Sango on the cheek and Miroku and Inuyasha going nuts. "Well I think Bankotsu needs the saving."

"I'll go get him" Kagome then went outside to where Bankotsu was. Sesshoumaru, Jen and Inutaisho followed.

"Hey Bankotsu can you stop harassing my sister"

"Well Kagome you're with Sesshoumaru, that's new"

"And you're flirting with Sango not new"

"I suppose that's true; but can you blame me? She's HOT"

"Bankotsu stop it" Sango blushed.

"Yea come on you can see Sango later"

"Ok, I'll see you later my love" He kissed Sango on the cheek and entered the castle.

When everybody was in the castle Kagome saw Inuyasha and the gang leave, she finally thought she would be free. Sesshoumaru walked up to her and held her hand.

"What's the matter?"

"He's finally given up; I can be at peace now"

"Are you glad?"

"Hai" She kissed him until they heard a voice.

"Awe how cute" They looked up and saw Inutaisho. "You make such a lovely couple"

"Arigato" Kagome giggled

"Well how about we have some breakfast" Jen said as she saw Sesshoumaru gagging to kill his father.

After breakfast Bankotsu went to see Sesshoumaru in his study; Kagome and Jen were gossiping whilst Inutaisho was in the dojo.

"Sesshoumaru can I ask you something" Sesshoumaru looked at his younger brother in concern.

"What's the matter?"

"Well you know I really like Sango"

"Hai"

"And I was wondering until I go back home can she stay here with me"

"She can but she won't leave with you"

"Why"

"Kagome is her only family"

"What should I do?"

"Live here permanently"

"Huh really"

"Hai"

"Thanks bro I can always count on you"

"Anytime but if I was you I would tell Kagome the plan, she might want to come with you"

"Hai, well see you later"

"Hai"

Bankotsu ran downstairs to where Kagome and Jen were. "Kagome can I speak with you a second"

"Umm sure, I'll be right back Jen"

"Actually I'm going to check on my mate so I'll see you later k"

"Ok"

"Kagome what do you think about Sango living here?"

"It'd be great why"

"Because Sesshoumaru said I could live here with Sango because he said she wouldn't come back to my home"

"He has got a point"

"Will you come with me?"

"Sure let me slip on a out going Kimono and I'll be right with you"

"Hai"

When Kagome came downstairs she was wearing a white kimono with a crescent blue moon on. "Ready"

"Yea but a little nervous"

"It will be fine"

"Yea you're right"

"Wait a sec, Sesshoumaru I'm going to get Sango with your bro"

"Hai Bankotsu protect her from that half breed" Sesshoumaru replied

"Hai see you later"

Before they left Kagome got her horse Entei and Bankotsu flew beside her on his youkai cloud. After five minutes the gang were in sight and they stopped in front of them. Inuyasha growled at Bankotsu.

"What are you doing here?"

"I've come to talk to Sango"

Miroku stood in front of her "What about"

"None of your business, now move"

"No"

"Miroku its ok I can look after myself" Sango said.

"Fine"

"Sango could it be in private"

"Sure"

"Wait Sango what if he tries to hurt you" Inuyasha said

"I'm a big girl" Bankotsu then motioned Entei to look after Kagome and he and Sango went behind the trees. Inuyasha turned to face Kagome.

"Kagome what do you see in my brother"

"Love Inuyasha the one thing you could never give me"

"But you know I love you and you love me"

"I 'loved' you and you never showed me your love"

"I know but I am now please come back to me"

"No Inuyasha I'm planning on being with Sesshoumaru forever; and even if I wanted to go with you I couldn't. I've been marked"

"But if I mark you over his you will be mine"

"Don't you understand? I want to start a family with him not you"

"Well you know what Kagome I'm not going to ask you anymore"

"You're not"

"Nope I'm going to make you" Inuyasha leapt out and grabbed Kagome.

"Ah SESSHOUMARU HELP ME" Kagome screamed.

Back home Sesshoumaru heard his mates scream and went after her. Bankotsu and Sango also heard her and ran in the direction of her scream. When they arrived they were missing including Miroku, all they saw was an unconscious Entei. Soon after Sesshoumaru arrived.

"Bankotsu where is she?" Sesshoumaru asked

"I- I don't know" Sesshoumaru grabbed him and pushed him against a tree.

"You were supposed to be protecting her" Before he could answer they heard Sango scream and she was also gone.

"SANGO"

"Inuyasha is going to pay with his life"

"So is Miroku" Then Entei woke

"Entei run home to my father and tell him what's happened, we will go after them" Entei nodded and left. Sesshoumaru and Bankotsu went after Inuyasha. Entei told Inutaisho and Jen the information and they followed after their sons.

Inuyasha had arrived at Totosai's, tied him up and threw Kagome and Sango in Totosai's cave unconscious; Miroku made a camp fire while Inuyasha guarded the girls. An hour later Kagome woke to see Inuyasha staring at her.

"Inuyasha let me go"

"Why my love?"

"I'm not your love"

"You will be soon"

"Huh"

"As soon as Sango's awoken we will all have an mating ceremony"

"Inuyasha what is the point in having a mate who will hate you for this? Why not have a friend who will forgive you for this"

"You will be my mate and you will be happy about it or else you will be introduced to my fist"

"You wouldn't hit me, SIT BOY" Nothing happened

"Hmm you stupid girl Kikyo took off the beads" Inuyasha scrammed Kagome's cheek and she fell to the floor crying. Sango woke to find her sister crying on the floor…

"Kagome"

Miroku saw Sango awake and turned to Inuyasha "Hey Inuyasha do you think it's time for the mating service?"

"What mating service?" Sango asked scared.

"Yes Miroku, you grab yours and I'll grab mine" Inuyasha flung Kagome over his shoulder as did Miroku with Sango and they both screamed

"SESSHOUMARU"

"BANKOTSU"

Suddenly Sesshoumaru and Bankotsu showed up armed and really angry. Miroku set Sango down whilst Inuyasha just threw Kagome on the floor, she got up and Sesshoumaru saw the scram on her face. He growled angrily.

"What have you done to her Inuyasha?"

"I just put her in her place that's all"

"Insolence half breed I will kill you for that"

Sesshoumaru charged for Inuyasha and Bankotsu charged for Miroku. After a half hour Miroku and Inuyasha were on the floor with swords to their necks; they were about to kill them until Inutaisho and Jen arrived…

"Sesshoumaru remove your sword from your brother's neck"

"Same for you Bankotsu" Jen added.

"No father I will not he doesn't deserve to live after what he did to my mate"

Inutaisho turned to Kagome and saw her bloody cheek then he saw that Sango was holding her leg in pain; he also saw that Bankotsu had released Miroku. He then turned back to Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru I know you're angry but let me sort Inuyasha out" Inutaisho walked to Sesshoumaru and moved Sesshoumaru's arm away so that the sword was away from Inuyasha's neck. "Go tend to Kagome" He sheathed his sword and went to Kagome.

Sesshoumaru went on his knees and Kagome hugged and cried on him. "Sesshoumaru I was so scared"

"I know it's going to be ok now I promise"

"Is my face ok"

"It won't scar"

"That's good I couldn't bear to have a scar on my face revealing a horrible memory"

"Hmm come on let's get you home" Kagome went to stand only to fall into Sesshoumaru with pain.

"Kagome what's wrong?"

"I think I have sprained my ankle; is Entei here? I will ride her"

"No she's not"

"Oh"

"I'll carry you" Sesshoumaru picked Kagome up bridal style and walked to Bankotsu.

"Sesshoumaru I'm sorry for what happened to the girls, I will take full responsibility."

"I can't expect you to protect her all the time, it wasn't your fault"

"Arigato" Bankotsu walked over to Sango and kneeled beside her.

"Hello love"

"Hi Bankotsu" Sango said wincing in pain

"What's the matter?"

"I have broken my leg I think"

"How did you manage to do that?"

"When Miroku grabbed me he whacked my leg in the making and that's how I fell unconscious."

"Come on I'll carry you"

"Arigato" Sango kissed him on the cheek and he lifted her up. "Does this mean you will live with me?"

"In Sesshoumaru's palace?"

"Hai"

"Than yea"

Inutaisho looked at Inuyasha and began to talk. "Did I teach you manners when you were younger, what's wrong with you?"

"I love her father; people do crazy things when they are in love"

"Who told you that?"

"My mother, you know the one you slept with behind your mates back"

"Don't talk to me like that"

"Why did you do that?"

"She drugged me"

"Like I believe that"

"That's the past anyway"

"So"

"You're coming home with me"

"What I'm not going live in the same house as him" Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru shouted.

Inutaisho then turned to Jen "Well at least they agree on one thing"

"Only for a month"

"A month" Sesshoumaru shouted

"Hai"

"I'm not going to watch Sesshoumaru kiss the woman I love in front of me"

"Well when that happens go into another room"

"Shut up Sesshoumaru"

"Both of you behave now we are leaving 'all' of us. Inuyasha the monk can come with you too"

Bankotsu growled at the answer but then thought this would be perfect to show the monk who is boss and who Sango belongs to.

During the journey Bankotsu and Sesshoumaru carried the girls until Inutaisho turned to them. "It's night fall we shall all rest here tonight and leave in the morning; Inuyasha Miroku you two come with me to get food, Jen start a fire, Sesshoumaru and Bankotsu tend to the girls injuries."

Bankotsu set Sango on the ground softly. "Do you want me to look at your leg?"

"What can you do its broken?" Sango asked confused.

"Well I'm no healer but I could see if it's swollen"

"Ok" Bankotsu pulled up her trouser leg and saw that her leg was swollen and purple. "Be careful it really hurts"

"My father will need to tend to this or at least tell me how; I know you need something really cold to reduce the swelling."

"Ok but I want you to tend to it"

"Hai"

Whilst all of that was happening Sesshoumaru put Kagome on his lap.

"Is your leg still hurting?"

"Yea but I think it's just swollen"

"Do you want me to look at it?"

"Hai" Sesshoumaru lifted Kagome's Kimono and examined her leg.

"You're right it's only swollen but it still needs to be treated"

"What are you going to do" Instead of answering her Sesshoumaru turned to his mother and she made an ice ball and threw it to him, he rubbed it gently along her swollen leg and Kagome winced in pain.

"Gomen"

"It's… ok… really" Soon the ice ball melted and Kagome swelling had reduced.

"Arigato Sesshoumaru" Just then Inutaisho, Inuyasha and Miroku returned.

"It's ok Kag-" Before he could finish Kagome grabbed his face and pulled him into a passionate kiss not knowing that Inuyasha was behind her.

"Awkward man" Inutaisho said. Kagome heard this she quickly released Sesshoumaru and turned to the gang…

"Umm hi guys"

"Kagome Sesshoumaru isn't dieing but I think if you kiss him like that again he might" Inutaisho said whilst Kagome blushed.

The next day the gang made their way home, Sango and Kagome were walking again by their lover's sides. Kagome got tired of walking so she ran and jumped on Sesshoumaru's back; Sango also got tired but just linked Bankotsu's arm she was far too shy to do what Kagome had just done. Inuyasha was making threats under his breath until he realised something…

"Oh crap"

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" His father asked

"We left Totosai there… he was tied up and knocked unconscious"

"Don't worry Inuyasha he will eventually burn the ropes of himself… when he wakes"

"O…K"

When they got in sight of the castle they could see Rin playing and Jaken guarding her in front of the castle; Rin stopped playing and could see Sesshoumaru and Kagome.

"Otou-san Okaa-san" Rin ran and hugged her adopted mother.

"Hi Rin"

"Where has mommy been?"

"Umm… away for a little while that's all"

"Ok"

"Have you behaved?"

"Well I don't think so since Master Jaken smacked me bum"

"Was it really hard or playfully?"

"Really hard I think I got a bruise"

"Well if you have he will have a major beating" Kagome picked Rin up plus she rested her on her hip then they all neared Jaken.

"Oh your highnesses you have returned" Jaken bowed. "How was your trip?"

"We are fine Jaken but you won't be"

"What do you mean by that 'Lady' Kagome?"

"You hit Rin"

"Well I hate all wenches especially you"

"Why you" Kagome grabbed Sesshoumaru's sheath and smacked Jaken over the head with it.

"That was for Rin SMACK and that's for insulting your Lady"

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW"

Kagome gave the sheath back to Sesshoumaru and stepped on Jaken to get in the house.

Now it was night and everybody had just finished dinner. Bankotsu was flirting with Sango, Inutaisho was trying to sound funny only to receive numerous slaps of Jen, Miroku stared in angst at Bankotsu for stealing his love, and Sesshoumaru and Kagome were watching Rin play whilst holding hands and Inuyasha just stared disgusted. Soon Rin got tired and ran to her adopted parents…

"Otou-san I'm tired"

"Well go get ready for bed Rin and we will come and settle you"

"Hai, Can you sing me a lullaby tonight Okaa-san?"

"Of course Rin"

"See you in am minute" Rin ran upstairs whilst Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru.

"What" Sesshoumaru asked

"I was wondering Sesshoumaru…"

"Yes"

"Don't you think it's time to produce an heir?"

"We've only been together for 3 or 4 days"

"I know but it seems longer than that"

"True"

"Then could we? I would love a baby"

Sesshoumaru picked her up bridal style "So would I" She giggled then he put her down; they continued to talk until they heard Rin…

"Ready"

"We're coming" The both shouted.

"When they arrived Rin was in her bed like always, Sesshoumaru sat where he usually sat and so did Kagome. Then she began to sing…

_Aiiro ni chirabaru nanatsu no hoshi yo_

_Sorezore ni ima omoi wa tsunori uchikudakarete ai wo sakenda_

_Nigedasu koto mo dekizu ni yume ni sugaritsuku_

_Ikasama na hibi nado ni wa mou makenai_

_Mezameyou kono shunkan wo_

_Yagate bokura wo torimaku dearou_

_Musekaeru you na riaru na nichijou_

_Taisetsu na mono wa ... nanda'?!_

_Zeitaku na sekai no naka ni miekakure suru eien no kakera_

_Sawatte tsukande bokura no ima wo kicchiri aruitekou_

_"Koukai wa shinai" to, saki e susunda_

_Warau ka, naku ka? Kou ka, fukou ka?_

_Kekkyoku ima mo wakaranai kedo_

_Kawarihajimeta mirai ni hirumu koto wa nai_

_Sore ga jinsei no daigomi to iu mono deshou_

_Girigiri wo ikiru bokura no dashita kotae ga_

_Chigatta toshite mo omoikomi demo'_

_Tsuyoku negaeba ii_

_Honmono ni nareru hi made_

_Reikoku na sekai no naka de tsubusaresou na aijou no mebuki_

_Sawatte tsukande bokura no ima ni shikkari kizamikomou_

_Mezameyou kono shunkan wo_

_Yagate bokura wo torimaku dearou_

_Musekaeru you na riaru na nichijou_

_Taisetsu na mono wa ... nanda'?!_

_Zeitaku na sekai no naka ni miekakure suru eien no kakera_

_Sawatte tsukande bokura no ima wo kicchiri aruitekou_

_Saigo ni, warau tame bokura no ima wo kicchiri aruitekou_

When she stopped singing Rin was fast asleep again they kissed her on the forehead and made their way to bed. As soon as they got there Sesshoumaru took off his Kimono top and laid on the bed, Kagome went in to the bathroom and slipped into a short, silk, pink night gown. When she entered the room Sesshoumaru's jaw dropped; Kagome giggled and climbed on top of him. She sat on his hips and kissed him passionately on the lips, she then trailed down his neck and gave him a love bite. He moaned as she did this. She started to undo his trousers until he flipped her over so that he was on top of her but not crushing her; he did the same as she did but licked her mark instead. He ripped off her night gown and she ripped off his trousers; you know what happened next…

The next morning Kagome woke in her mates embrace. She snuggled close to him and watched him sleep, he looked far too peaceful to wake up. She began to kiss his chest until he woke and grabbed her wrists; she looked very confused but then he gave her a devilish smirk and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. They continued until somebody knocked the bedroom door; they quickly got dressed and Kagome opened the door… Inuyasha was standing there.

"Can I help you?" Kagome asked in an innocent voice.

"It's 8:00am my father sent me to get you for breakfast" Inuyasha said with a look of guilt in his eyes. "Umm Kagome I'm really sorry for what I did to you, I don't know what came over me. I know I'm a fool and it's just that I love you so much but I think it was jealousy that got to me, I guess I've always loved more like a sister but I've only noticed that just recently. I'm so sorry will you forgive me?"

"Inuyasha… it's not like you to apologize; I know it must have taken a lot to admit that."

"It did"

"I forgive you"

"Really you're not mad at me"

"I guess you were looking out for me but in a kind of scary kind of way"

"What I said to you about a mating ceremony and all that I was lying just to make you scared enough to give in and I'm sorry I hit you"

"It's ok"

"I guess you are like a baby sister to me"

"Well I might be your sister in-law one day IF SESSHOUMARU ASKS ME TO MARRY HIM" Kagome shouted

Sesshoumaru up behind Kagome and held his head. "You didn't have to shout, I could hear your conversation fine"

"I know I was just make a point" Kagome giggled

"Hmm"

"So Sesshoumaru I guess you heard that father is waiting for you guys to come have breakfast" Inuyasha said nicely (OMG)

"Well 'little' brother we are ready and we will come down with you"

"Not really Kagome isn't ready"

"What do you mean by that?" Kagome asked

"You have Sesshoumaru's scent all over you, if my father smells that you will never hear the end of it" Kagome blushed

"I see… you guys go on down while I take a bath." Kagome kissed Sesshoumaru's cheek and she went inside for her bath.

As Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha made their way down the landing Inuyasha began to talk. "Sesshoumaru could we stop this feud we always have? I know I'm a half breed but I'm still your brother"

"Inuyasha I have never hated you because you're a Hanyou, it was because of your attitude that got on my nerves"

"What do you mean?"

"When you were a baby or at least 7 all you would do is be a right pain"

"That's it"

"No not really I think I despised you back then as well because of your mother. I hated all humans at the time and I couldn't understand why father would allow himself to do something so stupid as to sleep with a human while he was with my mother. But then he explained when I was old enough and my pride held me back from talking to you"

"So you have always wanted to talk to me?"

"No brother wants to talk to each other all the time"

"Arigato… brother" Sesshoumaru stared down at his little brother, he couldn't believe what Inuyasha had just said.

"I guess you're welcome little bro" Inuyasha gave his brother a quick brotherly hug and they made their way down the stairs. When they were walking into the dining room they were talking like brothers would, Inutaisho looked up and could believe what he saw. He choked on his tea and fell off his chair; Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha just stared at their father confused. Inutaisho got up and stared at his sons.

"Jesus Christ you're talking to each other"

"And…" Sesshoumaru said

"What do you mean and you two have hated each other since you were infants, also I thought this would be a bad time for you two to actually like each other. Come on you know what I mean."

"Dad breath me and Kagome made up so I thought me and Sesshoumaru should get along after all we are brothers" Inuyasha explained

"Exactly father we are family we should look out for each other the only problem now is to get Inuyasha and Bankotsu to make up"

"Sesshoumaru I'm not superman" Bankotsu shouted from the other side of the room.

"Yea we all know that" Inuyasha yelled back

"Boys behave now!" Inutaisho snapped

"After what Sesshoumaru just said about being a family you still fight; grow up both of you" Inutaisho turned to Sesshoumaru and turned from angry to a smile "And you have Kagome's scent all over you I thought you would have bathed to stop me from smelling it"

"I forgot I was woken by a big bang on the door" Sesshoumaru replied and Inuyasha giggled.

Then Kagome entered the room and everybody stopped talking, she looked really ill. Sesshoumaru walked up to her and looked at her.

"Kagome what's wrong?"

"I've been sick; I think I'm coming down with something" Sesshoumaru noticed Kagome's stomach had enlarged slightly; he pressed his hand there and smiled. He then looked up to Kagome and kissed her on the forehead.

"What was that for?"

"You're not sick you're carrying our child the heir"

"Huh but it's too early to have the symptoms"

"I can answer that" Jan said as she stood to walk to Kagome. "A demons birth is faster than humans so the symptoms come faster as well"

"So it is a half demon that will be nice for us but not for the people outside. They will try to harm or kill it"

"Kagome" Sesshoumaru held Kagome's chin and turned her to him. "Since your priestess powers are as powerful as my demonic power the child will be a full-fledged demon; and since you mated me you have part demon in you"

"I see, how long till the baby is born?"

"Well since it's a full demon it will be in about 3 days"

"So fast"

"Hai"

"Wow, but we need to get a nursery ready and get it clothes and…"

"Kagome calm down if you want you and Sango can go shopping for clothes. There is already a nursery; I, Inuyasha and Bankotsu used it. It's still in perfect condition and its cream so it doesn't matter if it's a boy or girl."

"Arigato, well I'll see you later. Sango and Jen do you want to come shopping with me?"

"Hai" They both said and they all rushed out the door.

All through the day the girls were shopping; Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha talked mostly whilst Inutaisho and Bankotsu trained. Rin was told about the baby and she was so excited. It was now 7:00pm and the girls had just returned home; Kagome saw Sesshoumaru and kissed him.

"Kagome I thought you went shopping, I can't see anything" Sesshoumaru said then he saw 12 guards walk in and put all the shopping in the living room. "Ok forget I said anything"

"Sesshoumaru I've had a brilliant day"

"That's nice to hear, hey where's my mother and Sango"

"They just went up to bed I think we shopped so much they got really tired"

"Have you eaten?"

"Hai I had ramen"

"Did someone just say ramen?" Inuyasha said as he stuck his head around the corner.

"Trust you Inuyasha" Kagome laughed. "Sesshoumaru come see what I bought"

"What all 12 bags"

"Hai" Kagome sat Sesshoumaru down and went through the bags, she showed him baby grows, baby toys and all baby things. It was now 10:00pm and Kagome had just finished showing Sesshoumaru the last baby grows.

"Come on Sessh let's go to bed"

"Oh now you want to go to bed"

"Yea" Kagome dragged Sesshoumaru up to bed with her. They slept until 12:00pm as there was a knock at the bedroom door.

"Come in" Sesshoumaru said then Rin came running in

"Otou-san I had a bad dream again"

"Rin I said no more sleeping in here didn't I"

"Hai" Rin said in a sad voice

"Oh Sesshoumaru let her, you will have to get used to the baby waking us in the night"

"I suppose you're right Kagome, come on then Rin you can sleep with us from now on until the baby is born. Is that fair?"

"Hai" Sesshoumaru picked her up and put her on the bed; she slept in the middle of them and constantly kept moving…

"Rin try to stay still" Sesshoumaru said half awake

"Ok but I have a really important question"

"What is it?"

"How will the baby get out of Okaa-san?"

"Umm…"

"Do you know Otou-san?"

"Hai it's just that… Rin it's far too late to be talking about this at this time of night."

"Ok, well goodnight"

"Goodnight Rin" Finally they all managed to get to sleep. The next morning Kagome woke to no Sesshoumaru (No surprise there) and Rin jumping on the bed.

"Wake up Okaa-san wake up"

"Rin stop baby"

"Hai"

"Where's Jaken"

"I don't know he hasn't looked for me this morning"

"I'm going to kill him"

"Why"

"Because he's suppose to look after you until I'm fully awake"

"Oh do you wish me to leave?"

"No Rin I'll just get dressed"

"Hai" As soon as Kagome was dressed she managed to carry Rin down stairs 'this damn baby, did it have to make my stomach so large? It would be so easier to carry Rin without it' they got down stairs and saw Jaken.

"Jaken you were supposed to get Rin this morning"

"True but since Lord Sesshoumaru and King Inutaisho are out for today, who is here to boss me about?"

"I'm your lady and you should serve me"

"Don't flatter yourself wench, I would never answer to you" Kagome put Rin down and she ran off to breakfast.

"Come say that to my face frog boy"

"I would but your taller than me, bend down and I will"

"Aren't you funny?"

"Oh yea how could I forget that big belly is in the way"

"Why you…" Kagome was about to hit him until he beat her to it. He grabbed his 'staff of two heads' and hit her in the stomach with it; she fell to the floor screaming in agony. Unfortunately for Jaken Sesshoumaru had just come home and saw it all; he ran to his mate and saw that she had blood coming from her mouth.

"Kagome how Th…"

"S…e…s…s…h" Kagome managed to say between spitting up blood "It… hurts…" Sesshoumaru sat Kagome on a chair and tried to help her breath by putting her on his lap and sitting her straight backed. After a few minutes she managed to get her breathing back into place; everyone heard the commotion and rushed into the where they were. Inuyasha could smell Kagome's blood and rushed to her…

"Kagome what happened?"

"She'll be fine Inuyasha" Sesshoumaru reassured. "Can you sit here and support while I do something?

"Sure" Sesshoumaru picked Kagome up and sat her gently in Inuyasha's embrace; he then turned to Jaken and dragged him off to another room. They all could hear Jaken scream in agony and laughed.

"That's got to hurt" Bankotsu said laughing, Sango giggled a bit more until she decided to go to her sister.

"Hey Kags what did that toad do to you?"

"He hit me in the stomach with his staff"

"Why that b-"

"Sango no language around Rin" Sango then turned to the confused looking Rin

"Okaa-san, why is Jaken screaming?" Rin asked

"Umm Otou-san is teaching him manners" Kagome answered

"Did Jaken hit Okaa-san?"

"Hai" Rin then began to cry and ran to her adopted mother…

"Are you ok Okaa-san?"

"Hai Rin I'm fine, there is no need for you to cry"

Rin stopped crying and smiled "OK" Sesshoumaru then returned. Rin ran to her father also he picked her up.

"Otou-san where's Jaken?"

"He's gone for a little sleep Rin"

"Oh I wanted to beat him up"

"Why is that?"

"No one hits my mommy and gets away with it" Kagome giggled and slowly got up, as she was doing this Sesshoumaru was walking to her. She stumbled slightly so Sesshoumaru handed Rin to Sango and supported his mate; she returned the favour by hugging him lovingly. Everyone looked in awe except Rin…

"Eww not again, I mean first making kissy face on the chair now hugging in front of everyone. I think it's time you got a room and have some fun"

"Rin, where did you get that talk from?" Kagome asked a bit taken back

"Inuyasha says a lot of things about you"

"Does he now?" Sesshoumaru asked

"Yep he's funny"

"Hmm" Sesshoumaru turned to his brother, Inuyasha shrunk behind Sango

"Like once he said that at night you two in bed make noises because you're-" Before Rin could finish Sango put her hand over her mouth to shut her up

"Umm Rin I think you're slitting my throat here" Inuyasha said gulping before backing away.

"Yea she is" Sesshoumaru said whilst releasing Kagome and walking towards him.

"So you know Sesshoumaru, what I said was only a joke"

"I don't care about that"

"Then why are you looking at me like you want to kill me?"

"It's the fact you talked dirty mouthed to my daughter"

"Umm… Gomen"

"You will be" Inuyasha let out a yelp and shot out the room, whilst Sesshoumaru just pulled him back with his whip. He now held his brother by the throat.

"I said sorry Sessh, what more do you want?" before he could answer Inuyasha thought of something smart he remembered he used to do when he was a child to soften his brother up… he hugged him.

"I love you brother" Sesshoumaru was completely shocked at his brother's actions. Inutaisho thought what a wonderful opportunity and also hugged his sons…

Sesshoumaru was even more confused and angry "What are you two doing?"

"We love you" They both yelled. Sesshoumaru lost it and pushed them off and chased after them out the room throwing poisonous power blasts.

Kagome just shook her head. 'So this is life from now on?' Kagome put Rin on her hip and looked at all her family around her. She was indeed happy.

Epilogue

Kagome's baby is due any day now

Sesshoumaru almost killed his brother but Inutaisho pulled him into another hug to stop him from doing so.

Sango and Bankotsu are getting married

Jen helped Miroku get over his problem of womanising.

Rin is just Rin

And Jaken… well let's just say he slipped into a coma and isn't waking for a good time.

Fin


End file.
